The Senator Retires
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: This is the final tale in The Painted Whore series and the sequel to The Senator. Rated M for language and slash (as usual). Dean's regular customer is retiring but does everything go as he was promised it would ?


The Painted Whore series.

The Senator retires.

I was so sure of his feelings for me… so convinced he meant every word he said to me over the last six years I guess that's why this hurts so much. He has been pulling away from me for a month now, he doesn't call as much and I have only seen him three times in five weeks. Did I do something wrong ? Has he found someone else ? Did she find out about us ?

Nothing makes sense any more and I can barely leave my apartment let alone see any clients.

I thought he loved me…

I really am just a stupid whore…

Enough is enough, I have done more for my country than most of my fellow senators ever have… it's time to retire before I am too old to enjoy it. Quitting officially is nothing compared to the preparations I have had to make with regards to my personal life.

First, make sure the little nest egg I have put aside for us to live on is safe and well hidden from my wife.

Second, make sure the bungalow is in Dean's name so she can't take that if she finds out about it.

Third, divorce the wife.

Fourth, take Dean and live happily ever after.

It's been a very busy month and I miss My Boy… the only thing that keeps me going is the thought that I will be with him soon. Not for a night here or there when I can sneak away but forever. Soon I will be waking up every morning with him in my arms… I can hardly wait.

I lay on my couch staring blankly at the TV, not seeing it, tears running down my face… nine days and nothing, not even a call or text message.

My phone rings and I almost don't pick up…

"Hello" I mumble.

"Are you home Gorgeous Boy ? I hope so… channel twelve in five minutes… promise you'll watch" says the voice of my senator.

"I promise" I half whisper a bit stunned to be hearing from him.

"Good and stay home… I'll be there when I'm done" he says then hangs up.

I stare at my phone for awhile then grab the remote and put it on channel twelve.

Standing behind a podium full of microphones is some suit… I turn the volume up just as he says "Senator Novak" and leaves the stage.

My senator walks on stage, greets the press and tells them he has a statement for them but won't be taking questions.

The press fall quiet and wait.

I sit up and wait.

He clears his throat and begins "After much thought I have decided that it is time for me to retire, time to sit back and enjoy the years I have left… with the one I love" he looks right at the camera then and smiles at me.

My heart skips a beat as I realize that he hasn't been pulling away… he's been preparing.

"Oh Luc" I sigh as I wipe my eyes and smile.

"I will be officially retiring by the end of the week and would like to take this opportunity to thank the American people for allowing me serve them so long and for their strong support over the years… thank you all so very much, God bless you all… God bless America" he finishes then nods to the press and leaves the stage among flashing camera's and yelled questions.

I can hardly believe it… finally he's going to be mine and mine alone. I chuckle as I picture the look on his wife's face when he asks for a divorce… stupid cow probably thinks he meant her.

I gasp and jump up, thinking 'Shit… he's on his way here now'.

I look around the bomb site that my place resembles and cringe… I don't clean when I'm depressed and there is stuff everywhere.

I panic and can't decide what to do first then think 'Wait… he's coming to see me, not my place… quick shower' I think as I run for the bathroom.

I dry myself quickly and slip into the black silk short robe he got me on his last visit to China and run my fingers through my hair.

My doorbell rings and go to answer it… so excited I almost forget to check who it is… I look through the spy hole and see a red rose. I laugh and open the door with a grin.

"Hello Sir" I say as I let him in.

"For you, My Boy" he replies as he hands me the rose and slips an arm around me.

I kiss his cheek tenderly "Thank you".

"Did you watch ?" he asks eagerly.

I nod "Yes I did… is it really time ?" I say.

"Yes My Darling Boy… I can't live without you any longer. I can't wake up alone another morning… I can't force a smile and kiss that woman's cheek for another magazine cover. I need you, Dean" he replies.

"I need you too… just tell me what I have to do and it's done" I say.

He grins "You have three things to do for me. First… quit, no more tricks Dean. Second, sign the papers I have in my briefcase and third… pack your things and move into our house" replies Lucifer.

My jaw drops "Our house ?".

"Well it's a bungalow really but I didn't think we'd need much more than that" he replies.

I throw my arms around his neck "All I need is you".

"All ?" he asks.

"That and a place to fuck" I wink cheekily.

"Hence the bungalow" he grins.

We chuckle then kiss slowly.

"I will make a few calls to let every one know I'm out of the game… I uh haven't been working much lately anyway…" I say.

He frowns "Why… did something happen ? Are you ok ?".

I smile and kiss his nose tip "I was worried you'd found a prettier boy".

"Oh Dean… never… I'm so sorry for how busy I've been but I had to prepare for today… I wanted everything to go smoothly for this" he replies.

I nod "I get that now… so what papers am I signing ?" I ask as he leads me over to my couch and we sit.

"The deed to our house… I want it in your name so she can't touch it… and so you can move in straight away" he says.

I grin happily and nod "That I can sign… so when are you asking her for a divorce ?".

"I will have everything sorted job wise by the end of the week, I almost have everything else in place so I'd say middle of next week when the papers have been drawn up" he smiles.

"Oh Luc… it's really happening isn't it ? Your finally going to be mine" I gasp a little.

He cups my cheek and smiles softly "I've been yours for six years Dean… it's just that now I can afford to not give a fuck who knows it".

"I love you, Lucifer" I half whisper.

"I love you too, Dean" he replies before pinning me to the couch and tongue fucking my mouth hungrily.

~* This sequel will be touch longer than the other tales in this series as it is the final tale of The Painted Whore series. Hope you enjoy it and all reviews are most welcome ! *~


End file.
